Daisy-023
Daisy-023Halo Legends: Homecoming was a SPARTAN-II Commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command.[http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=933040 Halo.Bungie.Org: Halo Legends - Polite Questions Answered Here][http://xboxlive.ign.com/articles/100/1007244p1.html IGN.com: Halo Legends In-Depth] Biography Conscription Daisy was abducted and conscripted into the SPARTAN-II program by Dr. Catherine Halsey in 2517 when she was just six years old. She was then taken to the planet Reach, and trained by the AI Déjà and Chief Petty Officer Mendez, along with the rest of the Spartan children. In 2525, she and the other candidates underwent a series of augmentations to improve their abilities. Daisy was among the ones that survived and were not crippled or killed by the procedure. Homecoming A mere several weeks after the augmentations, Daisy and four other Spartans rebelled against their trainers, holding them at gunpoint in front of Dr. Halsey in order to let them leave. Halsey granted them freedom, and they escaped Reach as stowaways, hoping to return home to their parents. When Daisy arrived home at her home planet of Sargasso, the UNSC were already actively searching for her. She evaded patrols and found her home, however, she found a person near identical to herself, wheelchair-bound in her home's garden. It was then that Daisy was approached by a Hornet, with Dr. Halsey onboard. Halsey explained via COM that all the Spartans were replaced by flash-clones when they were abducted, so as not to arouse suspicion at the missing children. Halsey urged Daisy to return to her and the rest of the Spartans. However, Daisy, shocked, drew her pistol and approached her clone. Her clone, confused and shocked, just stared at Daisy as she held her gun to her clone's face. After much hesitation, Daisy lowered her weapon, and began to leave. Her clone however, called after her, and offered her a small teddy bear on a chain, not knowing why she wanted to give it to Daisy, just thinking she should. Daisy returned to UNSC custody and returned to Reach. However, her clone died soon after on Sargasso, as flash-clones did not live for very long. Later Career and Death Daisy later participated in the Harvest Campaign, where she assisted several Marines pinned down by Covenant fire. She then assisted the Marines in getting to the evac point, where she met up with Ralph-303, a Spartan who had escaped with her back in 2525, now a Marine for reasons unknown. As their evac Pelican landed however, Daisy was impaled by Needler rounds. Ralph, who was now aboard the Pelican with the Marines, tried to help Daisy, but she told him to go. Daisy used her pistol to fire on a Covenant Sangheili, but the Pelican was destroyed by Fuel Rod Gun fire, killing all aboard. Daisy, wounded and helpless, died where she lay, unable to move. Her body was later found by John-117Halo Legends Homecoming DVD Commentary, who lay Daisy's teddy bear chain in her hands, and closed her eyes. Trivia *She is the main character of Homecoming, a story focused on the tragedies involving the SPARTAN-II recruitment in 2517, and the Spartans coming to terms with their origins. It is one of seven short films of the anime adaptation Halo Legends. *She wore red C variant of the Mark IV MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. Gallery File:Homecoming.jpg|Daisy returns to her hometown on Sargasso. File:Daisies - Homecoming.png|Daisy-023 faces her clone. Sources Category:UNSC Naval Personnel